The Twins of Light and Darkness
by Dark Serpent Cat
Summary: When the Potter's gave birth to twins Alexander "Alex" and Hadrian "Harry" Potter it was a joyous surprise for all of them. When Voldemort split the family apart on all Hallow's Eve, Alex had been named the Boy-Who-Lived and the Potter's lives were changed permanent. Now as the twins prepare to enter the Wizarding World they learn that there many more secrets surrounding them.
1. Cover page

**The Twins of Light and Darkness**

 **Summary:** When the Potter's gave birth to twins Alexander "Alex" and Hadrian "Harry" Potter it was a joyous surprise for all of them. When Voldemort split the family apart on all Hallow's Eve, Alex had been named the Boy-Who-Lived and the Potter's lives were changed permanent. Now as the twins prepare to enter the Wizarding World they learn that there many secrets surrounding them. A prophecy foretelling the end of the Dark Lord, another prophecy about twins born of Light and Darkness, and learning that their parentage was not what they had always believed are but a few things the twins will have to deal with as they begin their journey.

 **Author's Note** : Hello everyone. So it has been years since I've worked on a fanfic. I've been dealing with College, a job and of course my ever expanding plot bunny farm that never wants me to focus. To be honest I can't make any promises with any of the fics I write so I am just going to work on any of them when I can and leave any new ones up for people to adopt or be inspired by.

Anyways here is the deal this fic is inspired by DZ2's Twice Blessed Challenge and my want of a Wrong Boy Who Lived fic where Harry ISN'T abused/neglected by his parents. However, I can't exactly decide on who his parents will be (well more specific his mother). The prologue is in a working progress at the moment but who Harry and his brother's parents are will affect the prologue to a degree. I am also debating whether or not both the Potter's should die or if James will survive and so I need to hear opinions and start a poll.

The choices for which goddess Lily is are the following

Hestia goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family, and the state

Eris- Goddess of chaos, strife and discord (Blame the fic Pandemonium for this but I will tell you that Poseidon will not be the father)

I've already decided on who the other parent will be depending on the mother but I am not revealing that in this because I need to keep some mystery for a while. Anyways please let me know who you think should be the mother if you have a solid argument for a certain goddess let me known in a review as it gives you a better chance. If you just want the goddess but don't have a solid arguement as to how it would work out there is a poll on the profile that I would appreciate you using

 **INSPIRATION** :

1) DZ2's Challenges

2) Hail Praetor Potter by arober94

3) Harry Potter and the Divine Heritage by Spacedragon1999

4) Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness by Athey (if you ever get confused by what I mean as in Light and Dark magical affinity read this fic)

Possible inspirations

Pandemonium by Undercover Operation (if Eris is the mother)

For Want of Family by WizardsGirl (if Hestia is mother)

 **WARNINGS**

1) This fic will, naturally, contain violence, blah, blah, blac

2) slash

3) HIGH though uncertain possibility of INCEST whether it is one sided or not I am leaving until later. That said Harry is going to be with Gods as well and naturally that in itself is incest. Tempted to do James as well to be honest

4) No out right Dumbledore bashing but bashing of other characters is possible (Ron is actually debatable)

5) While being a Wrong Boy Who Lived fic Harry is not, I repeat NOT, going to be abused or massively neglected by his parents. Admittedly James is tempting and there will be issues but it won't deal with the Boy Who Lived stick

6) Might add in other challenges

7) WIP-future holds unknown

Anyways below is the guidelines for the challenge this is based on and thank you for the help

 **DZ2's 'Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson (or Heroes of Olympus) Crossover**

 **Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent/guardian

 **Rules:** Light, Grey or Dark Harry ( **Dark Magical affinity but personality is Grey** )

One of Harry's god-parents MUST be a God or Goddess - including lesser gods - while any others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines, monsters etc **(Naturally, honestly I don't know why there are so many PJO/HP crossovers where he ISN'T the child of a god)**

Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader **(Of course but who is debatable)**

Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry ( **Yes and Alex to although he might not be as receptive)**

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos ( **If Luke does, and that is uncertain, Harry won't accept** )

Any pairings are welcome ( **Harem or at least Harry getting around but it is slow build** )

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers **(While I am not bashing Albus he will be wary of Harry's decisions and parentage)**

The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs **(Of course it will be destroyed)**

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends **(Sure)**

Sirius and Remus do _not_ abandon him **(** **Obviously)**

 **Guidelines:** Powerful Harry **(Di Immortales of course he will be powerful but I will endeavor to make it believable)**

Harry and Percy as enemies **(Doubtful but perhaps)**

Master of Death Harry ( **Dead Face** )

The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc **(Originally planned to but now my fic is going another direction)**

Lily and/or James _were_ that particular god in human form **(Yes)**

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods **(Possible)**

A prophecy being made about Harry **(Isn't there already one?)**

Slash ( **Yes many with lots of one-sided Harry as well)**

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement **(Massive diversion in places but follows the general outline)**

 **Forbidden:** Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be **(It will be gradual but no worries there)**

Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman **(No worries, until the author of PJO explains how there are multiple pantheons in his world I am sticking to one)**

Dumbledore as an ally of Harry **(Define ally** **)**

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry **(NEVER!)**

* * *

 **Demigod Trio Challenge: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson (or Heroes of Olympus) crossover**

 **Plot** : Harry, Ron and Hermione learn that they are demigods and start to attend Camp Half-blood

 **Rules: (Set in stone)**

Light, Dark or Gray Trio

The trio's parents MUST be from the Greek Mythology

No bashing of Ron and Hermione, they can have their faults but they stay loyal to Harry

Any pairings are welcomed but I prefer slash

Percy Jackson characters such as Nico, Clarisse or Thalia befriend them

They eventually learn wandless magic but it takes a while to get

They do not rely on Demigod powers and use magic as well

Master of Death Harry (before or after is up to you)

 **Guidelines (Not set in stone)**

Dark, Light and Gray are magical affinities like Athey's Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness

Each of the trio branch out and learn new magic (healing, necromancy, warding, exc)

Twice-Blessed Harry fic (see DZ2's challenges)

Lily or James was an immortal

Male Slash

Girl Harry

Under used pairings (Harry/Zues, Harry/Posiedon, Harry/Ares, excetra)

Harry is son of Kronos

Harry is son of a primordial

Harry is the son of an Olympian couple (Zues/Hera, Hades/Persephone, exc)

Harry's parent is one of the virgin goddesses (Hestia, Athena, Artemis)

At least one of the trio is a child of a minor god or goddess

Demi-titan trio (doesn't mean they all have to be)

Demi-primordial trio (Again doesn't mean all three have to be at the same time)

Ron is the son of Athena who Arthur saw as a friends but Athena loved Arthur and the result was Ron

Rhea makes an appearance

Slytherin Trio

Divided Trio (each of them in a separate house)

Manipulative "Greater Good" Dumbledore

Voldemort is Harry's grandfather

Legacy trio (not every one of them have to be legacies but some)

Mixed Founders (Some were Demigods but others were talented wizards)

Pure blood wizards don't know about ADHD and Dyslexia

Add a member to the trio

Animagus Trio

Magical familiars

Dual Harry (light and dark parentage and magical affinity)

Light Ron (parent/magical affinity) and Dark Hermione (parent/magical affinity)

Dark Ron (parent/affinity) and Light Hermione (parent/affinity)

The trio meet before Hogwarts

 **FORBIDDEN (Set in Stone)**

Ron and Hermione bashing. (They can show fault but they won't turn on Harry)

Non Demi trio

Potter bashing

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry

Demigod Voldemort


	2. Prologue

**So as it turns out I was able to get the prologue done without needing the parent done. That said parts are spotty because of that and I plan to reveal it later in flash backs. I still need to decide on whether James survives this incident or not and who Harry and Alex's parents should be. While I would prefer it in the form of reviews as it allows for both questions to be answered. However if you don't feel comfortable with that there I also put it up as an actual poll. Also I had changed the cover page a little as I realized I had important warnings for people who might have issues with elements of my fic.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Halloween night in Godric's Hallow. The skies were empty of clouds allowing the crescent moon to shine down on the streets. Families were walking throughout the village, the children and many of the teens dressed up in various costumes going door to door asking for candy. As Lily Potter looked out at this from the living room window as James played with her twin sons Alexander "Alex" and Hadrian "Harry" Potter she couldn't help but feel sad. Lily had so desperately wanted to take her sons out trick-or-treating, to have them dress up in little animal outfits she had got them and show how just adorable the two of them look, to spend just one Halloween with them.

However, James refused to listen to her believing it too dangerous and arguing they could go out next year, after the Samhain celebrations, when Voldemort was no longer hunting them desperately. Sadly, Lily knew that after tonight she would never get the chance to celebrate Halloween with her two sons for tonight she would be forced to leave the mortal realm. Honestly, Lily had almost considered sneaking out with the twins, but the fear and desperation in James' face when he begged her not to go had stopped her. How could she possibly explain to him that this would be the last chance she had to be with her sons for next decade? Especially when the truth involved Greek Gods and a meeting with the Moirai? Lily still shuddered as she remembered the events the meeting that occurred three days ago.

With the Moirai's warnings, not the prophecy Dumbledore brought up, that had led to Lily making various arrangements and plans for when she "died". First was her creating a pair of dairies for each of her sons. One of their two diaries was one she personally wrote that explained the truth to her two sons and revealed who she truly was. However, the diary also held various instructions of her powers and notes on various mythological monsters they would encounter when the truth was out as well as spells she had personally created. The second diary was completely blank just waiting to be filled. Lily didn't really know if either of the boys but she hoped that having a diary would allow the boys to get through the shift in their lives like the diary she kept in her mortal life. Both of these diaries were placed in their trust vaults that they would retrieve when they were eleven. Finally, Lily began creating and researching various protections spells and prayed to the various gods in hopes of gaining their favor.

Lily was brought out of her memory as she felt the familiar weight of a toddler run up to her and clutch her leg. Looking down she was greeted to the all to familiar emerald eyes of her youngest son Harry. Many people would describe the twins as being identical copies of each other with the exception of eye colors. However, Lily knew that wasn't quite true. Where Alex had inherited his birth fathers eyes and much of James's looks Harry took mostly from her in appearance other than James hair. Whether or not those looks would stay the same after their godly blood awakened she didn't know.

"Hello baby what can I do for you?" Lily asked reaching down to pick up her son, Alex was still giggling at the bubbles James was producing.

"Stowie mommy, stowie." Harry answered excitedly with his thumb in his mouth, the image made her inwardly coo.

"Okay baby," Lily said with a smile before turning to James who was producing various bubbles of various shapes and colors while Alex was popping them. "James, Harry wants me to read a story. Why don't I take Alex upstairs and tuck the two into bed first?"

"Sure thing Lily flower," James said. "Please tell me you aren't going to read them one of those greek myths you always enjoy."

"What's wrong with Greek myths?" Lily asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just I am not so sure that reading stories like that to toddlers is a good idea." James said putting his hands up. "I mean most of those stories are gruesome look at that Kronk guy who ate his kids."

"Oh yes because the tales Beetle and the Bard are so much better." Lily replied. "And it is Kronos. Honestly, Kronk sounds like the name of a henchman to a disney's villain."

"Yeah that guy."

"You're impossible James." Lily sighed before picking up Alex while still holding Harry, a skill she had picked up raising twins thanks to Molly. "Come on Alex let's get you and Harry ready for bed."

"No bed." Alex protested with a pout on his lips "Play."

"Yes bed," Lily answered back. "You can play tomorrow."

With that Lily wet up stairs and got the two boys read changed and tucked into their pajamas.

"Now where were we?" Lily sighed as she tucked the boys into their cradles and sat in the rocking chair, she didn't bother taking out one of the books as she knew the myths by heart. "Μετά την ήττα του Κρόνου και της ασφάλισης μακριά τους τιτάνες που είχαν πολεμήσει εναντίον τους οι Ολύμπιοι επέστρεψαν στη βάση τους στον Όλυμπο. Συν από τη μητέρα τους, η Ρέα οι Ολύμπιοι ήρθαν μαζί για να αποφασίσουν επί των οποίων η εξουσία να αποφανθεί το καθένα από αυτά."*

However, Lily was suddenly interrupted when a feeling of what she imagined glass shattering inside of her.

'The wards.' She thought to herself running towards the nursery door to warn James.

"Lily it's him!" James called up half way up the stairs. "I'll hold him off take the boys and run." Lily wanted to protest, to either stay with James or have him come with her, but she knew that the boys were their first priority.

'Please,' she thought to herself running towards the nursery. 'Please let James survive.'

Bursting into the nursery Lily was assaulted with sound of Alex's crying, Harry huddling next to his twin and being extremely quiet. Lily quickly went over to where her sons were and wish she had a way to comfort them.

'Di Immortals I wish I had my true powers,' Lily thought 'Not that it would do any good, stupid non-intervention laws.' Her thoughts were interrupted as the nursery's door was slammed opened as the Dark Lord Voldemort walked in.

Lily had seen Voldemort's face before, the bone white skin, the inhuman face, and the twisted snake like features. Tonight, however, appearance was hidden by shadows so dark and focused that they must have been done by spell as no cloak's hood could normally case such a shadow. The only thing that seemed to pierce the shadows was his glowing, blood red eyes that she had only seen on monsters in her true form, particularly the reptilian kind.

"Not my babies!" She pleaded desperately. "Take me instead!"

"Move aside you silly girl!" Voldemort hissed. "Move aside."

"Not my babies, please no, take me, kill me instead."

"This is your final warning-"

"Not my babies! Please…have mercy… Not my sons! Please I'll do anything!"

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort shouted casting the killing curse towards Lily, not noticing the smirk that graced her faced just before the spell hit."

* * *

*After defeating Kronos and locking away the titans who had fought against them the Olympians returned to their base on Mount Olympus. Advised by their mother Rhea the Olympians came together to decide over which dominion each of them rule.

* * *

 **Well theirs the prologue and for those who think that the story was a hint towards who Lily is, it's not. I haven't decided between Hestia and Eris yet but I will say that at least one of the parents will be an Olympian and so this still relates to their family history**


	3. Chapter 1: First day of muggle school

**So sorry this chapter took awhile I had real life and inspiration issues. You see I couldn't decide if I wanted to combine this story with two other challenges. The first challenge is DZ2's Dark Trio challenge which while it might not seem it at first this fic will eventually lead to a Dark Trio fic although how much it follows the guidelines is debatable with what works for my fic. My second challenge is a personal challenge I created called Demi Trio challenge. This challenge will be put on my profile as well as the cover page (DZ2's is on cover page as well). Essentially the challenge is that the "Golden Trio" are all demi's (titan, primordial, god is up to you). The reason I am doing this is because I frankly have a hard time finding a fic where the entire Trio are all demi's**

 **If anyone has suggestions for Ron and Hermione's parents I am more then happy to listen since I am not fully decided on them myself. I will say that I want Ron's to be someone that would scare the campers and both have to be Dark for this fic (By Dark I mean affinity so no Kronos, Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Gaea, Pan, or big three despite Hades and quiet a few of the Olympians)**

 **I especially need a god/primordial/titan that would scare people for Ron's parent as it will be crucial in getting him and Harry closer in the future**

 **Oh and if anyone can send a link to the Dark or Silver Trio challenge by DZ2 that would be helpful as I can't find the forum anymore and the one fic that I remember reading is no longer on his profile**

 **Also, fair warning, this chapter felt more like a filler chapter even to me but it does set the scene and hints at things that will occur so bare with me. I meant for their to be more but I had already reached page 7 (a large amount for me) and I enjoy cliff hangers**

 **Now for those who have read my fic earlier I should warn you that I will constantly update the cover page when necessary for instance I added many more warnings.**

 **I also got a review asking me if this was a TOP Harry fic or a Bottom Harry fic. To be honest this fic is a Bottom Harry because Harry is going to be paired with male gods in this fic and I have a hard time seeing him top a male god. I am, however, growing more interested in Top Harry fics since I deleted my past stories so I am considering doing a top Harry fic. In fact I even have an RWBY/HP crossover in mind with Harry as a top but I haven't written it yet**

 **Anyways on with the show**

* * *

Nearly four years have passed since that fateful night at Godric's Hallow and various changes have occurred. No one really knows what happened when the Dark Lord Voldemort had attacked the Potter's, not even James Potter who had somehow survived the attack. However, what is known was that after the wards fell Sirius Black had arrived to the Potter residents where he found James Potter unconscious and the twins somehow alive, fussing over Lily's corps.

With the help of Hagrid, Sirius was able to get James and the twins to Saint Mungo's before Dumbledore arrived. After Dumbledore had examined the surviving Potter's he claimed that Alex Potter showed signs of a magical residue that looked much like Voldemort's. Despite both boys having scars on their head, both lightning bolts, it was this residue that made Dumbledore declare that Voldemort had attacked Alex Potter first and in doing so it led to his death.

With Voldemort's and Alexander being claimed the Boy-Who-Lived many things had changed for the Potter's. Deciding that Godric Hallow was no longer safe for his family James had taken his sons and moved back to Potter Castle. Potter Abbey was not nearly as big as Hogwarts but it was indeed beautiful with its orange stone and rising towers, the largest being in the center*. The Abbey was on its own private island in a lake it had a forest that while large enough to satisfy a child it wasn't so large that a child could get lost. There were private beaches on two sides of the island and the Potter family graveyard on the cliff at the far end. The Abbey had been destroyed after an attack by Voldemort but it was quickly being repaired now that Voldemort was finally destroyed.

It was in the castles drawing room, decorated with light blue wall paper and pink accents we find James Potter with his now five year old twins. To an untrained eye the twins looked exactly the same to each other and their father. They both had the untamable Potter hair and each of them wore glasses and had many of James facial features. However, there were in fact many differences in appearance not only between him and his sons but also each other. The most obvious difference was in the eyes.

Like his mother Harry had the most vibrant and beautiful emerald eyes with a warm glow to them. Alexander however had inherited the warmest brown eyes with one look had a way to calm a person down and hope filled his heart. Yet there was always something in his eyes that reminded James of his own mischievousness when he was little. Many people thought that these eyes came from James himself but he knew that wasn't the case for James were more hazel then the brown eyes shared by his son.

To James both boys looked adorable in their school uniforms. At the same time though he would admit they also looked weird with their black muggle shorts and crisp, dress shirts and black and white plaid ties. And the weird piece that James had learned was called a sweater vest. A small part of James feared that the boys would choke wearing the ties at such a young age but he ignored.

"Now remember boys," James said. "When you arrive at school don't mention anything about being wizards or our world, no quills, no parchment, no robes, no magic if possible and now mentioning of Quidditch or owls."

"Yes daddy." The boys replied with a sigh, both thinking about how.

"Alright," James said. "Now we will meet the Weasley's at Uncle Sirius' house."

"Why do we have to go to school anyways?" Alex whined. "I want to stay home like everyone else."

"I told you Alex," James said with a sigh. "Your mommy wanted you to get a muggle education before you attended Hogwarts."

"Come on Alex," Harry said, his voice vibrating with excitement. "We can make new friends and learn new things."

"Besides bud, Ron will be there as well so at least you'll have a friend with you."

"Why are the Weasley's sending Ron anyways?" A voice asked causing the group to turn and find Sirius and Remus entering the drawing room.

"Uncle Siri, Uncle Mooney!" the boys shouted as the ran towards the two men giving them each a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked wrapped in Remus' arms

"Uncle Mooney," Harry asked from Sirius arms. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm alright cub," Remus answered. "Uncle Remi just was feeling sick for a few days but I told you I would be all better to help see you off to school."

"As for why we're here," Sirius interrupted. "Well we couldn't miss our two favorite nephews going to school now could we?"

"That and it is your home we are using to get to school." James added. "As for your question Sirius it was Arthur's idea. I told him about how Lily always wanted the boys to enroll into muggle primary school and he thought that it was a brilliant idea and would give the children a chance to see life like muggles."

"First off Padfoot that place isn't my home," Sirius said with a dark look. "Secondly, Molly must not have been happy with that."

"She wasn't," James said feeling awkward as he realized his mistake, all of them knew how Sirius felt about 12 Grimmauld Place. "She allowed Ron to go because she didn't want Alex to be alone but she refused to let Arthur put the other kids in school."

"Typical busy body," Sirius snorted. "If it had been just Harry I doubt she wouldn't have allowed it."

"Aren't you being a bit unfair Sirius?" Remus sighed.

"No, no I'm not."

Remus and James couldn't help but sigh at this, although they secretly agreed with him. Ever since bringing the boys over to play with Molly's kids and Neville, after talking it over with Augusta, Molly always seemed to favor Alex. Oh she was sweet towards all the children but there was always a little more when it came to Alex. Sirius never liked tat and made it extremely clear and honestly James didn't like it either. Alex may have been the savior of the wizarding world but Harry was always being pushed to the back burner and that drove James and the others nuts. James was grateful though that Harry was either too young to understand.

It didn't help that Molly was always criticizing any of their decisions with twins and while she never said it out loud she always acted like Sirius was a bad influence. However, Alex was close friends with Weasley's and so James didn't want

As if sensing the souring mood of his family Harry got out of Uncle Sirius' arms and went over to his father.

"Let's go daddy." Harry said tugging at his father's sleeves. "I don't want to be late."

"Alright, come on boys." James said taking out his wand and tapping the fire place which glowed with runes for a moment before growing large enough to hold two people in it without ducking. "Sirius why don't you go through first and then I'll go with Alex while Remus takes Harry?"

"Alright," Sirius said with a side walking into the fire place and grabbing some green floo powder in a bowl on the table next to the fire place. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." With a flash of green flames Sirius was gone.

As Harry exited the floo he couldn't help but gasp at what he saw when he looked around the house. The room was decorated in various shades of black and gray and had various ornate pieces all around the place. In fact, with the magical pieces, the room reminded Harry very much of the house in his favorite show The Addams Family. Yet it was the magic in the house that truly called to him. Harry didn't understand why but the magic that surrounded the room, no the entire house, felt extremely comfortable, nearly as much as the magic of the Potter mansion.

"This place is creepy." Alex said looking around the house with a face of disgust.

Harry completely disagreed, sure it had a layer of dust but he really like the feel of the house. But before he could say anything the fire burst into green flames and two two redheads appeared.

"Now Ronald I want you to be on your best behavior today at school." Molly Weasley said coming out of the fire place. "And be careful about what you say around muggles.'

"Yes mummy." The five year old Ronald Weasley said as he and his mother stepped out of the fire place before turning around and seeing the others in the room, "Hi Alex."

"Hey Ron." Alex greeted happily.

"Hello Alex dear, Harry." Mrs. Weasley greeted the children before looking at the house, a grimace of disgust clear on her face. "This place is absolutely filthy Sirius, when was the last time this place was clean?"

"Not a clue," Sirius replied in an uncaring tone. "My mother died six months ago although if Kreacher died before that it could have been longer."

Suddenly a loud pop appeared as the most decrepit looking house elf Harry had ever seen appeared into the living room.

"Ungrateful blood traitor master being saying Kreacher's name," The elf said before looking at the rest of people. "Nasty master be besmirching the House of Black by bringing these filthy blood traitors and half breed to Mistresses house. Master not being changing at all."

"Kreacher, still breathing I see." Sirius said with a look of great disgust that Harry had never seen on the man's face before as he looked down at the elf. "Pity."

Kreacher glared at Sirius before making a loud sniff and tensing up and turning to look at Harry.

"Who be this, Kreacher wonders?" The elf began mumbling to himself as walked over to Harry and invaded his personal. "Filthy half-blood or blood traitor? But he smells powerful and reeking of death, darkness, and strife. Not like these other filthy blood traitors."

"I-I'm Harry," Harry stuttered out nervously. "What do you mean I smell?"

"Filthy half-blood doesn't know?" the elf continued on "Is it like treacherous master? Or just stupid It doesn't look very intelligent."

"Stop being mean to my brother elf." Alex said with a glare grabbing Harry by the shoulders and moving the boy behind him. "He did nothing to you."

"Filthy half-blood brat dares to talk to Kreacher in such a way, as if he were better then Kreacher." Kreacher said glaring threateningly at Alex. "Kreacher should teach brat a lesson on respect, if mistress was here she'd teach the brat manners."

"How dare you!" Sirius shouted grabbing the elf by the throat and slamming him to the wall. "Listen here you little pest these two boys are my true family and members of the Black's through their grandmother Dorea. If you ever insult or threaten them in front of me then I will make you wish for death is that understood?"

"Sirius you're choking him." Harry said grabbing at his godfather's arm as he watched the elf uselessly struggle against Sirius' grip. Harry had never seen his carefree uncle act like this before and it scared him. Even Molly seemed scared as she attempted to push Alex and Ron behind her and her shouts were scary.

"Am I clear?" Sirius repeated before the house elf nodded his head frantically. "Good."

Finally Sirius let go of the house-elf who landed on his rump before getting up and dusting his tea cozy and leaving the room.

"Well that was some…"

"THIEVES, INTRUDERS, FILTH!" A loud voice shrieked out interrupting whatever James was about to say.

"Oh Merlin please no." Sirius groaned running out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes after the incident at #12 Grimmauld Place the Potter's and Weasley's were just arriving at what would be their new school, Sirius and Remus deciding to stay at Grimmauld Place and get rid of any dangerous items that could be lying around. As he held his father's hand Harry couldn't help but feel excited. All of his life the only thing Harry had ever wanted was a friend. While he interacted with various kids his age, especially Neville and the Weasley's, he couldn't call any of them friends. When people met him all they cared about was Harry's brother Alex and what The-Boy-Who-Lived was like. When people weren't pestering him about his brother they acted weird. Their faces would go white, their eyes would widen and they would either stutter, shake or both as they tried to get away from him. After that people would either start ignoring him or they would avoid him altogether.

Even the Weasley's acted like that. When Harry and Alex had first met Ron the boy had basically ignored Harry when he went about asking Alex to play. Harry ended up just sitting under the tree and talking to Ron's sister Ginny while the two played games like hide and seek. Sadly, all Ginny ever wanted to talk about was things like Alex's favorite color, Alex's favorite food, etcetera, etcetera. Only daddy, Alex, and uncles Mooney and Sirius ever played with Harry.

However, Harry never blamed Alex for this or for often ignoring him to play with other kids as they often had different likes. Alex was much more into Quidditch then Harry was. While Harry liked playing Quidditch but he wasn't nearly a fanatic like his dad, brother and uncle Sirius. Harry meanwhile preferred to listen to stories in particular those about Greek gods. He had even been secretly trying to teach himself how to read but found it was extremely difficult. Not only was Harry easily distracted but whenever he looked at the words on the books they would suddenly change on him making it hard to understand the words.

Another difference was with the types of toys they liked to play. Alex was the typical boy who loved trucks, cars, brooms, and constantly tried to get a ride on Uncle Siri's motorcycle. Harry, however, liked a lot more 'girl' toys like playing pretend with his stuffed animals and even his easy bake oven, something his dad was a little reluctant to get until he used the puppy dog eyes he copied from watching his uncle Sirius. Harry also enjoyed gardening with the house elves although he had to convince the gardener house elf Hopper and his nursing elf Twinkle to let him.

Finally there was just something about Alex that made it so hard for Harry to hate him. Whenever Harry was close to his brother he felt warm. Whatever the feeling was it always caused Harry to be drawn to his brother and if others felt the same way around Alex then Harry could understand. However, the looks and the way people treated him still caused an ache in Harry's chest that he always tried to hide from his family. But today would be different, today they were going to muggle school where no one knew about his brother's fame. Maybe now Harry would finally find a friend who didn't want to know him just because he was the brother of The Boy Who Lived.

"Excuse me." James said interrupting Harry from his thoughts and causing the boy to feel embarrassed when he realized they had entered the building when he was distracted with his thoughts. Harry could already hear his Uncle Moody's scolding of 'Constant Vigilance!'

"Hello there, how can I help you today?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Hello, my name is James Potter and this is Molly Weasley," James greeted. "We're here to drop off my children for their first day of school."

"Oh," the lady, who looked a little dumpy with her squat body and curly, short brown hair and a look in her eyes that reminded Harry disturbingly of Ginny when she looked at Alex replied before turning towards them. "And what are your names?"

As the women bent over to look down at the twins her face began to change in a way Harry had often seen on others when they looked at him and Alex at the same time. It looked like her face was trying to show two completely different emotions. One emotion was a smile and comfortable look that people got around Alex. The other was a look that reminded Harry of how Neville and those not as close to him tended to have. As if they were trying to be polite but really wanted to get away from him. This look always caused Harry to feel sad but this time it felt even worse.

'I guess it isn't going to be so different after all.' He thought to himself sadly.

Suddenly Harry felt someone grab his free hand and a familiar wave of comfort and warmth spread throughout him as he looked up to find Alex looking at him. While Harry and Alex couldn't read each other's mind or having an entire conversation through body language like the Weasley twins Harry could easily read the message in his brother's eyes.

'Everything will be alright.'

"Ah here are the papers." The lady behind the desk said causing the twins to turn around. "All three of them will be in class 1A."

"Thank you very much." Molly said with a smile as they left to find the classroom.

* * *

When the group entered classroom 1A they were met by a woman who took their breath away. She had long, curly black hair that fell to her shoulders. Beautiful green eyes that reminded Harry of rolling meadows that he saw just off the island where Potter castle lied that was filled with love and compassion. Finally the woman had the most beautiful smile that was so bright that put the sun to shame. The moment that Harry and Alex looked at her the both felt as if their magic shift in a way that they had never felt before. It was as if their magic recognized the woman and wanted to be close to her.

Looking at the woman Harry noticed that the woman's eyes, which seemed oddly familiar, had widened at the sight of them. However, the woman's face shifted so fast to a cheerful, but not surprised, look so fast that Harry wasn't sure if he really saw it or if he was imagining things.

"Hello, you must be some of my new students" the woman greeted them, her smile somehow growing brighter. "My name is Sybil Crawley, I'll be your teacher for the rest of the school semester."

* * *

*I really don't know how to describe it but essentially it is Highclere Castle which is the castle used in Downton Abbey. Essentially it is Downton abbey but with a different backdrop on an island

* * *

 **Yeah I am a big lover of the Addams Family (especially the movies and remake) and Downton Abbey**

 **Anyways sorry about the filler but I couldn't really get to Hogwart's years when I tried to write it. Hope this works for people and sets up the events like I want in the future. There will be some more childhood chapters and then it is off to CHB**

 **And like I said in the beginning note please give suggestions for Dark Parents with Hermione and Ron, Dark meaning affinity not personality.)**


	4. Chapter 2: Bad Luck Blues

So, it's been a long time since I worked on this fic. This is not proof that I am returning to focusing on my stories as it is really hard to find time or inspiration for me. Basically, from now I am just working on these fics when I feel like it so don't expect many updates.

Anyways I did make a couple changes to my original outline. One person had suggested I use both Eris and Hestia which I had strongly considered and even now struggle with the idea. However, a recent fic I read actually inspired me to go another route then anything I ever planned.

Furthermore, I was inspired by The Dragon Who Lived fanfic to write an opening sequence with a theme song so I will be adding that theme song to each chapter as well and there will be hints to Harry and Alex's parents in it

The Theme song is: This Will be the Day from RWBY season 1. You can easily look it up or lyric videos of the song on Youtube

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or any other fandom that will be seen in this story. I will not outright say what other elements are in here because it would ruin the surprise. Furthermore, I do not own the theme song This Will Be the Day which is by Jeff Williams and Rooster Teeth.

Special Shout outs: 917brat who has been helping me make decisions throughout this chapter and acting as a sound board and DatOneAutisticGamer who inspired the idea of a theme song and encouraged me to use this theme sequence even though I wasn't sure about some parts

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Theme song: This Will Be the Day from RWBY

They see you as small and helpless

(Image of a young Harry standing alone in a dark and purple background while Alex and others form a circle with their backs towards him)

They see you as just a child

(Dumbledore training Alex, lens turn to show an Image of Harry holding Riddle's diary with phantom Riddle with glowing red eyes behind him)

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild

(Young Harry shifts into older Harry with a bronze staff that is taller thsn him, facing against a horde of Greek monsters)

Prepare for your greatest moment

(Harry attacks the monsters with his staff in a series of whirls and twirks.)

Prepare for finest hour

(Harry waves his staff in a wide swipe causing a wave of ice to appear incasing some of the monsters while others dodge and continue charging at Harry who sends a spell of condensed air at a hellhound shaped shadow)

The dream that you always dreamed is suddenly about to flower

(Percy with Riptide, Annabeth with her daggers, Ron with a spear and Hermione with a double sided celestial bronze battle ax appear behind Harry)

We are lightning

(The Olympians gathered in their throne room, a nervous Hestia watching everything in an image of the hearth)

Straying from the thunder

(Harry and the group attack the monsters again with Harry sending various colored spells at the monstrous shadows and hitting any that come close to him with his staff)

Miracles of ancient wonder

(The shadows fade away to and Harry finds himself on Thalia's hill looking down at the greek styled buildings of camp Half Blood with Chiron, Alex Hermione and Ron next to him)

This will be the day we've waited for

(Harry and Percy are battling at the creek with their staff and sword)

This will be the day we open up the doors

(Harry and Alex are battling each other with Alex wielding a large sword with various runes glowing on the blade)

I don't want to hear your absolution

(Scene returns to battling monsters with Luke appearing above a swarm of monsters with a golden eyed shadow looking down from behind him)

Hope you're ready for a revolution

(The monsters attack the group who begin to fight back)

Welcome to a world of new solutions

(The ground falls away causing Harry to fall through a dark void when Alex appears falling and they clasp hands)

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution

(Harry appears in Hades sitting room with Alex, Percy, Grover and Annabeth while Hades sits on his throne with Hecate to the side)

In Time, your hope will open minds

(Hades holds out his hand causing shadows covering Harry and the group)

A story will be told

(The group appears on Olympus with the Master bolt in Percy's hand)

And victory is in a simple soul

(Harry finds himself being hugged by Hestia and smiles while Alex walks away in anger)

Your world needs a great defender, your worlds in the way of harm

(Olympus disappears and is replaced by Hogwarts)

You want a romantic life, A fairytale that's full of charm

(Harry is conjuring illusions of butterflies that cover everything)

Beware that the Light is fading

(The image of the Hogwarts staff sitting in the Great Hall)

beware as the dark returns

(Staff fade out to reveal Quirrell who hunches over in pain while red, snake eyes hangs over him)

This World is unforgiving

(Harry faces off against Quirell whose turban is removed to reveal Voldemort's face)

Even brilliant lights will cease to burn

(Voldemort hits Harry with a spell)

Legends Scatter

(Harry disappears like a hologram only for him to fire a spell at Voldemort from behind, who casts a shield to defend himself)

Day and night will sever

(Alex and Harry standing back to back while walking away)

Hope and peace are lost forever

(Harry and Voldemort continue battling with Harry shooting various types of spells at Voldemort)

(Only music no lyrics)

(Voldemort blocks it before sending a red curse causing Harry to kneel in pain)

This will be the day we waited for

(James with the shadow of a horned person behind him)

We are Lightning

(Harry breaks out of the spell sending a wave of ice towards Quirellmort)

Welcome to a world of new solutions

(Harry grabs and begins firing spells at Quirellmort only for a flash of light to cover them)

This will be the day we waited for

(Image of a shadow holding a spear and having one glowing eye)

This will be the day we open up the door

(Image of Ron with a spear in hand and the shadow of a woman wearing a helmet and wielding a spear with a blue background)

I don't wanna hear your absolution

(Image of Hermione wielding a large two sided axe with the shadow of a man wielding a large sword with a red background)

Hope you're ready for a revolution

(Hecate looking down at Harry and Alex)

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution

(Image of the Morai sitting at their fruit stand with glowing green thread being knitted into a scarf)

In time your heart will open minds

(Harry sitting in the Slytherin common room with various other Slytherins)

A story will be told

(Alex sitting in Gryffindor with various students around him but looking sad)

And victory is in a simple soul

(Harry and Alex standing on a cliff turn young and look at a grave stone with Lily Potter's name on it)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

For Sybil Crawley, the first day of a new school year was always hectic. Not only did she have to organize various lessons and activities, but she also had to deal with a large group of children with various personalities interacting with each other. Despite this, Sybil absolutely loved her job. She loved meeting new children, she loved the chance to help shape them into their own people, even if they were only five at the time, and she loved the chance to make up for the years she missed with her own children because of Him.

'No,' she interrupted herself, realizing the dark direction her thoughts were going. 'I will not dwell on ancient history. The children deserve better.' Despite this, Sybil's mind couldn't help but picture the children she never got to raise.

Sybil's thoughts were interrupted when sensed three powerful presences enter the school building.

'What could that be?' She thought to herself. "I haven't a presence like that since…"

However, Sybil's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to reveal the first group of parents and children arrived.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As Harry watched his father and Mrs. Weasley leave the classroom he felt as if his stomach was twisting in knots. While Harry was excited at the chance of making friends, he didn't really know what to do.

"Hey Harry let's go play with the toy cars." Alex said pointing towards a group of boys who had a bucket of toy cars near them.

Harry couldn't help but make a face at the idea. Unlike his brother, Harry really didn't really like toy cars or motorcycles, much to his Uncle Siri's disappointment. Harry much prefer getting stuff animals who he could pretend were his friends. However, Harry hated disappointing people and Alex already hated the idea of coming to school.

'Maybe some of the boys will be my friends.' Harry thought to himself as his brother grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the toy cars, Ron following behind them.

As the three wizards approached the toy cars, they were immediately met with stares from the other children. Harry, not used to being the centered of attention, that was more Alex's thing, could feel a lump form in his throat and subconsciously hid behind his brother.

"Hi I'm Alex," Alex introduced himself to a boy with brown hair and eyes. "Can we play?"

"Sure," the boy said passing a red car to Alex. "I'm Darren"

"I'm Ron."

"I-I'm Harry." Harry said, his stomach feeling slightly better and grabbing a green car from the pile of toys, only to drop when the boy's face flashed with fear.

"Nice to meet you." Darren said bravely, acting as if nothing was wrong.

After playing with the cars for several moments, Harry began to notice that he was playing by himself. Looking up, Harry found the other boys were all busy talking to Alex and occasionally Ron.

'Of course,' Harry thought to himself with a snort, remembering the looks of fear he got. 'Even when he's not a hero everyone wants to be his friends, but not with his freaky little brother.'

Harry's thoughts were soon interrupted as a familiar rush filled his senses.

"Ah!" Darren shouted as his hair went from a normal brown to a puke green color, causing Alex and others to start laughing.

"I'm so sorry," Harry apologized before he could stop himself, feeling terrible for what he did and trying not to smile.

"YOU DID THIS!" Darren shouted, pointing his finger at Harry and glaring at the boy.

"Hey, Harry didn't do anything!" Alex had shouted in defense of his twin brother.

"Alex…"

"You heard him admit he did this!"

"Enough!" Mrs. Crawley interrupted coming over to where a fight was clearly brewing and seeing what happened. "Now can someone please tell me, without yelling, what happened?"

"That Freak turned my hair blue!" Darren continued pointing his fingers at Harry.

"Never call someone that name." Mrs Crawley scolded with a glare.

"I'm sorry," Harry pleaded, tears forming in his eyes "I swear it was an accident."

As Mrs. Crawley looked at the two before sighing.

"Well Harry, what you did was wrong," Mrs. Crawley said. "However, since you admitted you did and it was an accident I am going to let you off with a warning."

"But-" Darren tried to interrupt.

"Now class is about to begin so why don't you boys go grab a table." Mrs. Crawley ordered.

"Fine." Darren pouted before glaring at Harry and walking over to a table.

"Come on Harry you can sit with us." Alex said grabbing Harry's hand and walking over to another table.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Throughout the rest of the day, Harry found himself constantly feeling guilty and alone. While Alex was sitting next to him class, he was also constantly talking with various kids while Harry sat in the background.

"Okay children, put your crayons down." Mrs. Crawley called as Harry finished the color by numbers that they were given. "Now, I'm going to call out your names. When I do please line up in front of the door and when everyone is done I will lead you to the cafeteria for lunch. After lunch, we'll go outside for recess."

As the children lined up for lunch and made their way through the school, Harry couldn't help but look around. The school was weird and kind of creepy. It had large, brown lockers against most of the wall and the other walls had white painted cylinder block, although Harry thought they were large bricks. While there were bulletin boards with various cut outs and pictures they did nothing to relieve the blandness which was only made worse by the lights on the ceiling.

'This is nothing like I thought it would be.' Harry thought to himself in annoyance, hating how bland and white everything looked.

"Hey Alex, Ron." A boy who was sitting at their table said. "Do you two want to eat with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Sure." Alex said happily to the boy.

"Yeah." Ron said.

'Guess I will be sitting by myself.' Harry thought to himself, not wanting to barge in to his brother's conversation.

Arriving at the cafeteria, Harry was surprised by how different it was. His father had always told Alex and him stories about Hogwarts and the Great Hall with the five, long, wooden tables, including the table for teachers. However, the muggle cafeteria was completely different with many round tables with attached, blue, round seats all crowded too close to each other. Each table was crowded with kids around his age with some adults sitting at the tables as well.

Looking around, Harry eventually found a table with some girls from his class sitting with each other.

'Well, if the boys don't like me, maybe the girls will be my friend.' Harry thought to himself as he walked over to the table.

"Ex-excuse me." Harry said as he stood next to the table, causing the girls to turn and look at him. "Can I sit with you?"

"Uh, sorry, we're full." A girl answered despite Harry clearly seeing some of their coats draped on empty chairs.

"Oh, ok." Harry said, trying not to show his disappointment as he walked away.

"Why did you tell him there was no room?" Harry heard another girl from the table ask, clearly thinking he couldn't hear them. "I could have moved my coat?"

"He was weird." Her friend answered.

"And a boy" another chimed in.

"He's also a jinx," another girl answered. "He turned a boy's hair blue."

Harry couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as he continued walking away, only to watch as kids would put their bags on the empty seats when they saw him come near.

'How could word spread so fast?' Harry thought to himself as he finally gave up and sat at an empty table. 'I guess no matter what world I will always be an outcast.' As Harry thought about this he did not notice the pair of eyes watching him with an expression of sadness.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

When Alex Potter had first learned that they were attending muggle school he had thought it was stupid. Why would he want to give up his freedom to watch tv, play with Ron or Harry, or whatever else he wanted to do at the time? Another part of Alex had been nervous to go to muggle school because his father had ordered him and Harry not to mention anything like Voldemort, magic or his fame. In other words, Alex had to pretend he was normal and he did not know how to feel about that.

A part of him was glad, while the attention he got was nice most of the time it did get tiring, especially when dealing with people who made him feel nauseous or made his hair stand up. But a bigger part of him was afraid that no one would want to be his friend if they didn't know the truth about him. However, when Alex had arrived, he soon learned he was scared for no reason. Despite people not knowing he was the Boy Who Lived, people still liked him and now he and Ron were making plans with a group of kids what to do outside.

Yet, as Alex sat with a group of kids he made friends with, his mind began to wander to his brother. Growing up, Harry had always been a great person, he was nice, helpful, kind, supportive, smart and always treated a person equally, whether they were a house elf or the Boy Who Lived. In fact, it drove Alex insane at just how wonderful his brother was. But for some reason, everyone outside of his father and uncles always seemed to ignore Harry or be frightened of him for some strange reason.

Alex knew that he could never stay upset with Harry. Whenever Harry felt sad or lonely it would affect Alex in a way that he couldn't describe. It was almost like he could feel what his brother felt and the loneliness and sadness Harry would often experience as people ignored him or were frightened by him, Alex could almost feel a crushing weight pushing him down and as his heart felt like it was being clenched by a fist that periodically tightens its grip before loosening up, but never going away.

School, despite Alex's reluctance to attend, had been a chance for Harry to make some friends of his own.

'And it was all ruined because that jerk Darren.' Alex thought glaring at said boy who had been moved further down the table. 'If he had only been able to take a joke then Harry would have made some friends by now.'

"Alex, oy Alex." Ron said shaking Alex's shoulder and interrupting the boy from his thoughts.

"Huh, what is it Ron?" Alex asked.

"We were just talking about playing tag outside." Ron said.

"Tag, really?" Alex said scrunching his nose in distaste, he hated playing tag.

"You don't like tag?" A boy sitting with them asked.

"Not really," Alex said before getting an idea. "Hey I know what we can do."

"What?" The others asked all excited to hear what Alex was planning.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was a beautiful day outside when the kids were allowed outside for recess and Harry had been excited when he saw the play structure for kids to play on. The play structure looked huge to a five year old Harry, it had slides, places to climb, monkey bars and swings all attach to it, there was even these weird polls that looked like noodles that Harry could see older kids sliding down.

"Harry!" Alex called out causing Harry to turn away from the play structure.

"Yeah Alex?" Harry answered his brother.

"We were about to go play hide and seek," Alex said pointing to the group of kids he was playing with. "Do you want to play?"

Harry looked over at the group and noticed that the majority of them did not look too pleased at the idea of him playing with them. If there wasn't a look of anger in their faces like Darren and his friends, there was a look uncomfortableness that Harry was used to from many adults who actually tried to talk to him.

"I don't know Alex," Harry said. "Besides you know I don't like hide and seek."

'I don't want to ruin other people's fun.' Harry silently thought to himself as he noticed some of the kids relaxed at his words.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked sounding oblivious to his brother's dilemma.

"Yeah, have fun though." Harry said with a false smile.

"Ok." Alex said before leaving Harry to play with the rest of the group.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was a beautiful day outside when the kids were allowed outside for recess and Harry had been excited when he saw the play structure for kids to play on. The play structure looked huge to a five year old Harry, it had slides, places to climb, monkey bars and swings all attach to it, there was even these weird polls that looked like noodles that Harry could see older kids sliding down.

"Harry!" Alex called out causing Harry to turn away from the play structure.

"Yeah Alex?" Harry answered his brother.

"We were about to go play hide and seek," Alex said pointing to the group of kids he was playing with. "Do you want to play?"

Harry looked over at the group and noticed that the majority of them did not look too pleased at the idea of him playing with them. If there wasn't a look of anger in their faces like Darren and his friends, there was a look uncomfortableness that Harry was used to from many adults who actually tried to talk to him.

"I don't know Alex," Harry said. "They don't really look like they want to play with me."

"Oh, come on Harry, please." Like that Alex started giving Harry his puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Fine." Harry said with a sigh as he felt his defense crumble.

"Great, let's go." Alex said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the group.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As Ron Weasley waited for Alex to get Harry, his mind couldn't help but go over what his friend had suggested. There were so many things that could easily go wrong with the plan that it was ridiculous.

'Still I can't blame him for wanting to protect his brother.' Ron thought to himself as he imagined if his sister had been in the same situation. However, thinking about it made pissed Ron off, knowing that his mother would never had let Ginny in this situation.

In many ways, Ron could sympathize with Harry. Being the youngest boy in the Weasley family had often led to Ron feeling overshadowed by his siblings and over looked with his mum. After all, Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts and doing well, Percy was almost perfect in their mother's eyes and never really got in trouble, the twins were constantly causing trouble but were brilliant jokesters, and Ginny was the little girl his mother always wanted. Whenever Ron needed help with something, he was often told to wait but his mother would then forget due to always being busy. Even being friends with Alex had people looking over him in order to please Alex, even his mother.

However, Ron didn't really know what to do about it. Sure he hung out with Harry but it was only ever when Alex was around. The boy was so quiet that Ron really didn't know how to interact with him or what they might have in common. Furthermore, there was this strange aura around. Where Alex always felt like a warm fire after playing out in the snow, safe, comfortable, almost like home, Harry was different. Ron didn't know how to describe it, a part of Harry felt as cold as Alex felt warmth and instead of a sense of safety, Harry made Ron feel scared as if something terrible was going to happen. Growing up as Alex's best friend, Ron had learned that this wasn't true but there was still this sense that couldn't be shaken.

"So, Ron agreed to be it." Alex had said breaking Ron from his thoughts.

"Uh Alex," Harry said. "Shouldn't you ask him first?"

"It's ok," Ron said with a shrug. "I actually like being it."

That was a lie, Ron hated being it. However, for this plan to be successful, it would be useful for him to be it because it would give Alex the time to confront Darren.

'Hopefully Alex will remember to use the bag thing that our chips came in.' Ron thought to himself, knowing the problems the boys would have if they touched _it_ directly.

"Anyways let's get started." Ron said covering his eyes. "One, two, three…"

As Ron counted everyone began to run with Alex moving to the small amount of woods to find a plant the teachers had warned them about before lunch, never noticing two pairs of eyes that was keeping a close watch on him.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As Ron began his counting, Alex began to make his way cautiously towards a chained link fece by the woods that was in the back of the playground. Before the children were let out of lunch they were warned not to go over to this particular area because there was a patch of poison ivy growing over there and it would make them itchy. While the fence blocked the children from entering the forest, the poison ivy was still close enough to the fence that the teachers didn't want to risk students going too close to it.

'Ok, now where could it be?' Alex thought to himself as he tried to remember what the plant looked like from the time he and Ron accidentally got into it when he was over at the Burrow.

It didn't take Alex long to find a plant that he thought looked like it might be poison ivy just past the fence. However, it was too far for Alex to reach.

'Guess I need to climb.' Alex thought to himself grasping at the metal fence.

"Come on." Alex grunted as he tried to squeeze his foot in the fence's small holes.

"Alexander Potter get away from that fence this instant?" A voice called out causing Alex jump back from the fence, only for the tip of his sneakers to get caught in the fence and tripping him over.

"Ow." Alex groaned as he rubbed his sore butt, only to look up when a large shadow covered him.

The source of the shadow belonged to a very angry looking Mrs. Crawley, whose glare was surprisingly similar to Alex's brother.

"Um, hi Mrs. Crawley." Alex said trying to put on his most "innocent smile", only for the teacher's eyes to narrow further. Before Alex realized what was happening, the teacher had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him over to a bench where other teachers were sitting.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well there is the first day of school. I know this chapter isn't the most exciting but it does help lay a lot of ground work when it comes to characterization. The next chapter will have a small time skip, basically Halloween, before I move on a few years later (although how many still depends on how the story goes


End file.
